The Loner's Walk
Have you ever felt like you were being watched from the dark? Well. Someone is there. And a few people know where *It* lives. Your talking to one. You have to go to a forest with dirt paths present on October 13rd at 10:25pm and you will see a normal looking pathway. Note: it does not matter how long you take as long as you entered at 10:25pm. You have to do this alone. You don't want to know what happens to people who disobey that rule. If you go down this ordinary looking path you will start to notice your eye sight dimisishing...like you are slowly going blind. Eventually you will beable to see nothing, but you need to keep walking. Someone is following you. If you stop the loner will see this as a sign of pain and come over to "help" you. His touch kills at this part of the pathway. After walking for about...40 or so meters like this your eye sight will pop back into working order and you will smell the distinct smell of ash and charcoal, as if it was freshly burnt. You will not beable to see the surronding trees no matter the lighting situation that was present when you passed the previous part of the pathway. You will start to feel the loner's eyes on you as you walk. Don't run, as this will give the loner the sense you are fearful of him. At this point he will attempt to calm you with his voice. His voice has made all recipients to this point either deaf, insane or caused loss of humanity in the individual, causing them to loss thier emotions and smypotany.You have to walk at a steady pace for about 100 meters. After this the darkness blocking your view of the trees will slowly start to close in. Don't worry, this is just the loner trying to get a closer look at his..."guest". This will remain for about 4 minutes, the whole time you need to keep walking. Soon the loner will stay far enough away from you for you to see about a meter or so into the trees. Keep walking for 50 or so meters intill the path suddenly gets very steep. You will need to wait at the top of the slant for about 2 mintues. After that the loner will realize you are in-capable and your vision will black out like it did for the first part of the pathway. After your vision comes back the path will be muddy and significantly less steep. Continue walking for about 40 meters on the slope and you will get back onto even ground. You will notice the path starting to thin out. You need to get ready to run, the loner is about to play a game with you. Once the path is completely gone you will smell the charcoal smell much more prominantly. The loner is playing "tag" with you. But if he "tags" you, you lose all use of your limbs funcinality instantly and will starve or die of dehydration alone as the loner watchs over you. You need to keep a full sprint for about another 100 meters at which the path will start reappearing. Don't stop running. The path will turn around a small cliff, Blocking whatever is around it. Once you round it you will lose consiousness and wake up at the start of the path with a deformed tree marking on your arm. This is the loner thanking you for time. It is only visible to you and allows you to summon anyone you disire that you have spoken to directly to the loner's world. You need to think the full name, first, middle and last of the person you have spoken to and put the symbol up to your left eye and say "loner, i have a gift for you" three times. After this you will black out like on the path and be standing on the small cliff you rounded with the person you chosse. Once you throw them into the pitch black field you will start seeing through thier own eyes as they play "tag" with the loner. The only thing is, they can't win. Once they perish you will be transported back to your original location. Do not preform this more than 3 times however, or you will be the one on the reciving end of the loner's deadly game. Be careful, you never know who has endured the torment of the loner's walk and is ready to take it out on you... Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Ritual